Devilman (Original)
Summary Akira Fudo is a timid teenage boy who lives with Miki Makimura and her family after his parents died on a trip to the Arctic. One day, Akira's best friend, Ryo Asuka, asks for help when his archaeologist father died after uncovering a mask during an excavation of ancient Mayan ruins, confirming the existence of ancient apex predators that assimilate other lifeforms to evolve: demons. The mask is revealed to be a fossilized demon skull that shows the wearer the world as it was many millennia ago when demons roam the Earth. Ryo's plan is to prevent the revival of demons: "To fight a demon, one must become a demon." Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 7-B Name: Akira Fudo, Devilman Origin: Devilman Gender: Male Age: Late teens Classification: Devilman Powers and Abilities: |-|Human=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Possession (Can take over those who possess him), Transformation (Can transform to Devilman anytime he wants), Social Influencing, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense presence of others and their abilities), Precognition (Can sense his incoming fights), Hair Manipulation (Can use and extend his hair as a weapon), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible opponents), Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot electricity from his body), Heat Manipulation (Dried out Ghelmer, a water Demon, with a blast of heat), Fire Manipulation and Air Manipulation (Shot fire and air at Gelma), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3; Even when his body will get torn to hundred pieces, he won't die), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Regenerated after being disemboweled), Acausality (Type 1; Unaffected by changes of the timeline by time travels), Body Control (Can extend and manipulate part of his body), Flight (Can grow wings to fly), 4th Wall Awareness (Warned the readers how dark the manga will going to be), Telepathy (Telepathically called a Devilman), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Possession and Power Absorption (Resisted all of the merging's effects on him) |-|Devilman=All previous abilities but better plus Density Manipulation (Being possessed by a demon makes the person's weight to increase, as even when they were skinned, they were twice the weight as they were before), Fusionism, Possession and Power Absorption (Demons can merge or possess with other lifeforms or objects to gain its characteristics), Intangibility (Can phase through objects), Telekinesis (Broke a glass without touching it), Breath Attack (Can breathe fire), Sound Manipulation (Even weaker demons can create ultrasonic beams), Enhanced Senses (He can sense even the faintest of breaths), Shapeshifting (Demons can manipulate their body on cellular level and shapeshift because of it), Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Demons can affect minds and emotions, capable of turning others to more violent, unremorseful fiends, or they can control it altogether), Size Manipulation, Energy Projection, Teleportation (Capable of teleporting to the hosts he can possess), Death Manipulation (Can induce death by merging to those who have reason, though this requires him to die as well), Cloth Manipulation (Repaired Miki's swimwear with a gesture), Soul Manipulation (Was going to rip Marie Antoinette's soul to pieces), Reactive Evolution (Was able to evolve when fighting fiercely), Acausality (Type 2; Amon likely exists in only single point in time, since his girlfriend stated that Amon is already taken over when she is in completely different point in time, and he never seen himself in any other point in time), Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Unaffected by freezing temperatures the north and south pole's ice), Acid Manipulation (Was able to take Jinmen's acid) and Fire Manipulation (Capable of withstanding fire with ease) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Superior to Agwell and Ghelmer, both of whom should be far more powerful than fodder demons capable of effortlessly destroying tanks and houses, and were summoned specifically for the purpose of defeating Devilman) | City level (Casually summoned a thunderstorm, and is superior to Sirene who could do the same by merely flapping her wings. Grew even more powerful during his battle with the demons) Speed: Superhuman (Superior to Gosu who can dodge hunting rifles) | High Hypersonic (Escaped the Earth's orbit during his battle with Satan) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Overpowered Agwell, who can tear off human heads) | At least Class M (Shouldn't be far too below Zenon who dwarfs skyscrapers) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | City Class Durability: Small Building level | City level (Stronger than most of his armies) Stamina: Extremely High. Able to fight continuously for hours. Range: Hundreds of Kilometers. Can easily reach Hokkaido from the city. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average. Is fairly decent student and excellent at combat. Weaknesses: Loses the ability to maintain his Devilman form if damaged enough Key: Human | Devilman Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Devilman Category:Demons Category:Tragic Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Possession Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Hair Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Flight Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Density Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Fusions Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Sound Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Death Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Cloth Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7